Rotten Cards
by thechenster
Summary: [oneshot] Really short scene with Serge after Kid attacked him. He reminisces what they had gone through together before this and comes to terms with his feelings. Onesided Kirge.


**A/N:** Hehe, I was kinda inspired to write this after watching that scene on the boat where Serge (in Lynx's body) is thinking about how Kid attacked him at Hermit's Hideaway. Sniff it was so sad. :'( Okay…so I don't cry when I watch movies but I get emotional from these kind of cut scenes in games…is there something wrong with me? D:

**Disclaimer:** Sigh…I don't own Chrono Cross. Squaresoft and whoever else was involved in advertising and making it own it. Yaddimean?

* * *

**Rotten Cards**

* * *

_"Call me Kid…I just couldn't stand by and watch those blokes gang up on you like that…You dragoons are a bunch of dagnuts…That's it, I'm gonna kick your arses so hard, you'll kiss the moon…Hehe, you've become bloody handsome while I was out of it…Ya did good, mate…_

"…_The great species of mankind... our wonderful world, filled with love and happiness... HA! Don't make me laugh! I'll abide by this world's rules, and do what I gotta do, despite the rotten hand of cards I've been dealt! I'll make sure that bloody bastard pays for what he's done!!"_

…That's what she believed the world to be, that everyone was against her. After all, her childhood had been robbed by that monster. He didn't know all the details to her past, but from what he pieced together, he knew that she had been wronged a great deal by Lynx. It was that rotten hand the world had given her to play with, expecting her to overcome adversities normal people would cringe under. Luckily, she really was _not_ normal; rather, she had probably the strongest mind of everyone he knew.

He cursed at the irony of it all…because the fact remained that the beast who had hurt her the most now had control over her mind…and now…now she thought that_ he_ was the enemy.

He missed her so much, the way she held so much confidence and independence, yet still needed comfort from time to time. Despite her cynical view of the world, her capacity for kindness remained blatantly staring him in the eyes.

Serge knew, deep inside, that somewhere along their journey, he'd fallen in love. Not that same childish infatuation that he had felt with Leena, which had probably risen from the friendship they shared, but a real love that could only come about from sharing so many memories, from laughs to embarrassing moments to near-death experiences. He certainly wasn't a child anymore, not with the things he had gone through and witnessed.

When it came to fighting, they were the perfect team and could harmonize their movements without so much as a glance. She could always tell what he was thinking, even though that sometimes got annoying when he was trying to hide something from her, like that one time he tried to hide some serious injuries after a battle to keep everyone else from worrying. She knew immediately that something was wrong and yelled at him for trying to hide them. The was the last time he had done something like that.

He hated Lynx even more now, if that was even possible. He absolutely abhorred him, probably not with the same ferocity as Kid, but he knew his anger was up there. He despised the idea of the two being so close to each other, for who knew what Lynx would do to her?

No…he corrected himself. He hated Lynx, but he had to admit, he was at fault too. The same vision that had occurred over and over again, showing him what would happen…what he _could_ have prevented. It was fate's twisted idea to have given him incessant nightmares of that bloody dagger and her body at his feet and then have him watch it again in real life, keeping him from saving her.

Serge leaned over the prow of the ship and looked down at his hands, or rather, paws. This body he had come to despise had become a reminder to him of what he had lost. It was a constant thorn stuck in his side, forbidding him to forget what he was striving for.

He would get his own body back...

He would save Kid from Lynx.

Serge would never forget the day they met. Her smile was the most comforting one anyone had given him. She'd offered to help him even though she didn't have to, and likewise, he hadn't needed to accept, yet he did and quite willingly. There was something so affable about her nature, so irresistibly friendly and inviting, and despite what she said, she was in no ways vulnerable to in any degree. But now…things had changed, and she _was_ in a vulnerable state. Whatever that abomination had done to her was unforgivable, and he would fix it. No matter what it took.

She'd extended a hand when he needed it…and now he would do the same. He'd show her that there was more in this world than the rotten hand of cards she'd been given. He'd replace those cards with ones he dealt himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is really short, but you still know what you gotta do! Review :)  



End file.
